Splitter im Herzen
Splitter im Herzen 'ist die achtzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel und die vierundachzigste Folge der Serie. Inhalt DER WETTLAUF UM DAS HEILMITTEL – Elena und Rebekah machen sich auf die Suche nach Katherine und landen in einer kleinen Stadt in Pennsylvania, wo Elena ein überraschendes Wiedersehen mit einem alten Bekannten hat – Elijah! Stefan und Damon sind beide besorgt wegen Elenas Verhalten und wollen das möglichst Beste für sie tun, aber sie macht ihnen klar, dass es schwer sein wird, ihr zu helfen. Damon weiß nicht wie er reagieren soll, nachdem ihm Stefan eröffnet, wie er sich seine Zukunft vorstellt. Währenddessen erhält Klaus in Mystic Falls die ungewollte Hilfe von Caroline und lernt dabei mehr über Silas Kraft. Handlung In Vampire Diaries Staffel 4 Folge 18 Splitter im Herzen gibt es zwei große Wiedersehen. Außerdem schließen Caroline und Klaus “Freundschaft” während Elena immer emotionsloser wird. Auf ihrer Suche nach Katherine machen Elena und Rebekah (widerwillig!) eine kurze Rast in einer Kleinstadt. Elena möchte sich an einer Bewohnerin nähren, diese kennt sie jedoch. Denn Elena und Rebekah sind in Katherines Stadt gelandet. Während die Bewohnerin Elena, die sie für Katherine hält, alles erzählt entfällt ihr alles zu Katherine wenn Rebekah sie darauf anspricht. Die clevere Katherine hat die ganze Stadt beeinflusst und nur Elena – ihr Look-alike – bekommt Informationen. Wenig später überwältigen Rebekah und Elena Katherine und schleppen sie in ein Diner. Währenddessen machen sich Damon und Stefan auf die Suche nach Elena. Klaus leidet zuhause unter fast tödlichen Schmerzen durch seine Weißeichenpfahl-Verletzung. Er wird von Silas, in der Gestalt von Caroline, nochmal aufgesucht und an seinen Auftrag erinnert. Wenig später kommt die echt Caroline zu Klaus, nachdem dieser sie immer wieder angerufen hat. Klaus kann zunächst nicht glauben, dass es sie echte Caroline ist bittet sie allerdings wenig später um ihre Hilfe. Caroline möchte allerdings dafür, dass Klaus Tyler in Ruhe lässt. Schnell wird klar, dass Katherine das Heilmittel nutzen will, um ihre Freiheit zurück zu gewinnen. Elena und Rebekah finden heraus, dass sie ein Treffen mit einem “EM” hat. In der Hoffnunf mehr über den Verbleib des Heilmittels herauszufinden, geht Elena als Katherine zu dem Treffen. Wenig später treffen Damon und Stefan bei Katherine und Rebekah im Diner ein. Zu Elenas Überraschung handelt es sich bei “EM” um Elijah! Als Elijah sie küsst, wird schnell klar, dass ihn und Katherine einiges verbindet. Doch der smarte Ur-Vampir lässt sich nicht lang an der Naser herumführen und verschleppt Elena. Als Katherine den anderen erzählt, wer “EM” ist, macht sich Stefan sofort auf um Elena zu finden. Damon und Rebekah gehen mit Katherine in deren Haus, um das Heilmittel zu holen. Katherine und Elijah sind ein Paar und sie wollten das Heilmittel nutzen, damit Klaus Katherine nicht weiter jagt. Elijah scheint Katherine immer noch zu lieben und ihr zu vertrauen, bis Elena ihm sagt, dass sie ihre Gefühle nur abgestellt hat, da Katherine ihren Bruder getötet hat. Elijah ist tief enttäuscht von seiner Liebe. Bei Katherine kommt es zu einer Auseinandersetzung bei der Damon lahmgelegt wird und Katherine Rebekah das Heilmittel gibt um im selben Augenblick fliehen zu können. Als Stefan in Haus eintrifft nimmt Rebekah gerade das Heilmittel ein. Stefan wirft Damon vor, dass dieser nicht mal versucht hat Rebekah aufzuhalten. Wenig später erwacht Rebekah und fühlt sich menschlich, was sie jedoch nicht ist. Katherine hat sie wieder alle reingelegt. Elijah und Katherine treffen sich, und seine Gefühle für sie scheinen wieder verkühlt zu sein. Um ihm ihre Liebe zu beweisen, gibt Katherine ihm das Heilmittel, das sie kurz zu vor bei der Bewohnerin vom Anfang der Episode abgeholt hat. Katherine wollte mit Elijah zusammen sein und nach all den Jahren auf der Flucht endlich wieder zu sich und dem Mädchen finden, dass sie war als Elijah sich in sie verliebt hatte. Doch die Chance scheint es zunächst nicht mehr zu geben. Elijah, der Rebekahs Wunsch wieder ein Mensch zu werden nicht verstehen kann, macht sich mit dieser auf dem Weg zu Klaus nach Mystic Falls. Caroline und Klaus geraten in einer Auseinadersetzung, bei der der Schmerz von Klaus plötzlich endet. Er hatte gar kein Stück mehr vom Pfahl in sich, Silas hat dies direkt in seinem Kopf erzeugt. Klaus möchte Freundschaft schließen mit Caroline. Sie bittet ihn erneut Tyler freizugeben, worauf er nur er widert, dass er ohnehin nicht wirklich nach ihm sucht. Zurück in Katherines Kleinstadt dreht sich bei den Salvatore-Brüdern immer noch alles darum, Elena das Heilmittel zu besorgen. Die beiden Brüder führen ein Gespräch, bei dem Stefan klarmacht, dass er gehen wird sobald Elena wieder menschlich ist. Er möchste nicht, dass sich die Vergangenheit (Damon/Katherine/Stefan und Damon/Elena/Stefan) sich immer wieder wiederholt so wie auch bei Elijah jetzt. Im Diner bei Elena angekommen macht diese den beiden Brüdern unmissverständlich klar, dass sie keine Hilfe braucht und auch nicht mehr so wie früher sein will. Solange die Brüder sie nicht in Ruhe lassen, wird sie ab sofort unaufhaltsam Menschen töten… Quelle Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore *Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan (nur credits) *Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett (nur credits) *Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood (nur credits) *Joseph Morgan als Klaus Nebendarsteller *Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson Gastdarsteller *Emily Morris als Lanie *Reegus Flenory as Mailman *Samantha Kacho as Jolene Soundtrack Zitate 'Caroline: In echt müsste ich drei Abschlusskomitees halten doch sie Stalken mich auf meinem Handy! _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Stefan: Nur mal eine Frage, wenn wir Elena finden, wie schaffen wir sie nach Mystic falls? Sie kommt garantiert nicht einfach so mit und sie hat nicht zuvergessen ein Urvampir als Bodygat. '' 'Damon:' ''Wir tun was nötig ist. Von mir aus werfen wir Rebekah vor einen Schulbuss und Elena bekommt einen Sack übern Kopf. WIr tun das was nötig ist. ''_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Katherine:'' Bist du wirklich so dämlich oder einfach nur blond? _________________________________________________________________________________________________'' '''Stefan: Na dann muss man Elijahs tatenlosen Geschmack in Frage stellen, wenn er sich mit dir angefreundet hat. Katherine: Oh mit Freund, meine ich wirklich Freund. Damon, Rebekah und Stefan: Ohh ''_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Elena:' ''"Dein Mitgefühl ist ein Geschenk, Elena... Trage es bei dir für immer und Ewig." Das habe ich mal gelesen in einem Brief. Elijah: Ich würde sagen der Autor ist recht begabt... Ich bin sicher das, dass ehrlich gemeint war. Elena: Sicher wars das. Schön das dieser Brief jetzt verbrannt ist zusammen mit meinen alten Leben und zusammen mit Jeremy's Leiche. '' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Elijah (Zu Rebekah): "'Für immer und Ewig." Diese Worte sind heute für mich immer noch genauso wichtig wie damals. '' Galerie Videos The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Episode 18 Promo American Gothic (HD)|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x18 Extended Promo "American Gothic" HD|Extended Promo Fotos 418AmericanGothicStill (1).png 418AmericanGothicStill (2).png 418AmericanGothicStill (3).png 418AmericanGothicStill (4).png 418AmericanGothicStill (5).png 418AmericanGothicStill (6).png 418AmericanGothicStill (7).png 418AmericanGothicStill (8).png Katherine dunks Damon 4x18.jpg Tvd4x18stefdamrebkath.jpg RebekahKatherine-620.jpg Katherine-Rebekah-and-Elena-in-TVD-4.18-American-Gothic.png Elena and Katherine 4x18.jpg Katherine545.gif Katherine545.jpg Katherine557.jpg 640px-Katherine558.png Katherine666.jpg Katherine5458.jpg Katherine5485.jpg Triva *Die Dreharbeiten für diese Folge, starteten am 8. Februar *Joseph Morgan erwähnte am 15. Februar auf Twitter, dass er kürzlich eine Scene mit Candice Accola gedreht habe. *Elijah kehrt nach 17 Episoden nach Mystic Falls zurück und ist damit in der 4. Staffel das erste Mal nicht in einem Flashback zu sehen. *Elena und Katherine stehen sich Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Es ist seit Auferstanden von den Toten das erste Mal, dass die beiden gemeinsame Szenen haben. *Elena versucht zum ersten Mal Katherine nachzumachen. *Nach der Folge gab es in den USA eine dreiwöchige Pause. *Silas ist in Form von Caroline zu sehen. Es ist die erste Episode, in der Candice Accola zwei Rollen spielt. *Elena tötet zum zweiten Mal in der Serie. *Es ist die erste Episode, in der Elijah Katherine bei der anglisierten Version ihres Namens nennt. *Antagonisten der Episode sind Silas, Elena Gilbert und Katherine Pierce. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4